Burning Eyes
by loverskeeper
Summary: sequeal to His Eyes he has vowed revenge on those who have hurt the one that he loved.pairings SxJ, YxY, BxR,& MxM. Mpreg, tort, abuse and death
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**A/N: This story is a sequel to His Eyes. You should read that to understand what is going on in this story because this story will center about what happen in His Eyes.**

**Pairings will be: JxS, YxY, MxM, &RxB that's all for now if others are made I will let you know**

Chapter One

It has been two months since Joey and Seto had been married. They were planning on a honeymoon but that went out the window due to the fact that Joey had caught some strange flu bug. What made this bug so strange is that only Joey had it and it seemed to bother him in the morning mostly but thought the rest of the day he was fine. Joey himself hated the fact that he was sick and this ruined his and Seto's honeymoon. Seto didn't mind the fact that they weren't going to Paris but he was concerned that Joey was also sick these last few weeks that he had arranged for one of the doctors at his Medical Center to come over in the morning to check up on Joey.

"Are you felling any better?" Seto asked as he brought some broth and crackers for Joey to eat.

"Yes and no. This morning no and right now yes. I hate whatever I have and I hope soon that it is over. I called Yugi today and told him that I couldn't make it over with him and the others who are signing up for classes at the community college. I'll probably go tomorrow if my stomach allows me to go. Oh god, Seto move I need to go and now." Joey fell off the bed and made it to the bathroom just in time. Seto placed the tray on dresser and went to the phone next to the nightstand. He could wait until tomorrow he had to know now why his puppy was sick.

(Scene Change: The Kame Shop)

Yugi and called Ryou and Malik telling them that Joey would not be going with them this afternoon to sign up for college classes. He went up stairs to change and heard Yami on the phone laughing with who ever was on the other end. Yugi went to the kit hen and carefully picked up the phone in there to listen in on the conversation Yami was having.

(Phone Conversation)

"He still is sick. Damn Pharaoh we really did it. How is the Priest taking it?" Bakura asked laughing

"From what I heard for Yugi, Seto is trying his best to make Joey fell better but nothing has worked. Yugi is worried that Joey has some kind of disease or something and I want to tell him what really-"

"He has so whipped Pharaoh; if Malik acted like a whiney wimp I would beat the crap out of him." Marik said. He was at Ryou's and on the other phone listening to the conversation between Yami and Bakura like Yugi was.

"Yugi is not a wimp he is just worried about Joey as Ryou and Malik are as well. You know soon Kabia will hire a doctor and when he does they will discover what Joey problem is then we will have to tell them the truth."

"No, look we all thought this would a perfect wedding gift for them. I am not that giving as Ryou knows but I know that the Priest and his mate will love this present."

"And it is not re-fundable." Marik said laughing. "Pharaoh look we would love to stay on the phone and chat some more about this but that is not a nature good-bye whipped Yami." Then Marik laughed on the phone then hung up.

(End of phone conversation)

Yugi went up to the room that he and yami shared. He walked in and yelled at Yami because of what he just heard on the phone. "Yami I know that you and the other Yamis made Joey sick now you will tell me what you did before I go to Seto and tell him myself. I want to know why Joey is so sick."

"Yugi, right now I can't say but we did not hurt Joey. We gave him and Seto a gift and soon they should learn what that gift is and once they do you will know as well. Now don't go to Kabia because he will get mad and rant and rave and that is not good for Joey's condition."

"What condition? Tell me now or else."

"Yugi please trust me I would never hurt Joey or let anyone else hurt him. What I and the other Yamis did was give Joey and Kabia a gift that they will love forever. Now go get changed because Ryou and Malik are coming over soon."

Yugi did trust Yami but he knew something major was up with Joey if the Yami did something to him. He also knew that Yami, Bakura and Malik would not hurt Joey because of was friend but what kind of gift did they give Joey that would make him sick but he and Kabia would love. He went and got changed and then waited for Ryou and Malik as he thought about what Yami had told him.

(Scene Change: Kabia's Manor)

The doctor had just arrived. She was fairly young about 25. She was escorted in by Doyle. Her name was Dr. Trisha Barns who was interning in Domino from America. She had never made a house call before but there was a first time for everything.

"Hello, I'm here because a Mr. Seto Kabia had sent for me. What is the emergency?"

"I'm Seto Kabia and you can call me Mr. Kabia. I asked for you here because my husband is sick. He has been for about the last four weeks and it mostly happens in the morning but he is now getting sick though out most of the day."

"Mr. Kabia it sounds like the flu and there is nothing I can do for him. Just give him fluids and let it work though his system."

"That's all you can do! I pay for your labs in that hospital now you will see Joey and tell me what is wrong with him NOW!"

Before she could say no Mokuba ran down stairs. "Seto, Joey has fainted and he looks really pale."

Dr. Barns looked at Seto and saw concern in his eyes. "Take me to him at once." She said to Mokuba. She looked back at Seto, "Please call the medical center and tell them to have a bed ready and tell them it is for a patience that I'm bring in."

Seto pulled out his cell phone and he followed his brother along with Dr. Barns. She didn't like the color of Joey's skin when she saw him. Then two aids came in with a gurney and they took Joey to the Medical Center

After 4 hours of test she knew what Joey problem was but didn't know how it could happen. She made sure that only she knew and she personally would tell him and Mr. Kabia but how could this happen.

Seto was a sleep setting in a chair by Joey's bed. Mokuba was asleep in his brother's lap. Dr. Burns walked in and saw that Joey was awake. She nudged Kabia's shoulder to wake him. "I have the test results of Joey's test and he does not have the flu like I thought he had. The test show something else and-" She stopped talking and shut the door to Joey's room and locked it. "As I said the test showed something else and I am not really sure how to tell the two of you."

"Am I dying? Is that why I so sick? Please tell me the truth we need to know." Joey said with panic in his voice. Tears swelled in his eyes. Seto stood near his bed and rubbed his back to calm Joey down. Mokuba woke up and heard something about Joey dying and he started to cry softly.

"Joey is not dying so please all of you calm down. Joey's tests show that Joey is pregnant. I know that this is impossible in males but I triple checked the tests and they all show the same result. Joey Kabia is pregnant. I have not shown the results to anyone else because they would treat him a lab rat. I would like to be Joey's physician to monitor his progress with your okay Mr. Kabia."

Seto was speechless, Joey was trying to gulp air like a fish out of water and Mokuba thought the whole thing was cool. "Joey is pregnant like with child? My child?" Seto had to set down

"Yes. I know this is mind numbing but I will make sure that he is taken care of if you allow me."

"Seto, are you okay?" Joey asked hoping that Seto would not leave him over this since he still had trust issues after what Tristan did to him.

"Yes, pup. I just need to absorb this. Dr. Burns please bill this to my account. I'm taking Joey home and I would like you to visit every week to monitor his progress. I will need you to make up an excuse why you are coming over here. Thank you for you help and for keeping this quiet." Seto helped Joey off the bed and get dressed. They left the hospital in high spirits. Joey needed to call Yugi and the others to tell them but Seto wanted him a wait a few days until they got use the idea that Joey was with child.

As the limo left the hospital parking lot a motorcycle followed them. The person on the bike had burning eyes full of hate. The bike didn't follow the limo all the way because to would blow his cover. He wanted people to pay and they would. He rode to the cemetery to the grave of Tristan's Taylor's and with hate and tears in his emerald eyes he vowed revenge.

**Please R&R**

**A/N: Sorry this story took so long to start. I had to wait until finals were over. **

**I hope you all liked the first chapter of: Burning Eyes.**

**Next Chapter: The others learn of Joey's condition including the one that vows revenge.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: There was a typing mix up on my part and the doctor that will be taking care of Joey is Dr. Trisha Barns.

Chapter Two

Joey really didn't know who to deal with the information that he was pregnant and how would tell hi friends and what would they think about him. What if the media found out they would have a field day bring Seto down and it would be his fault. This is what Joey thought about as he tried to sleep. Seto was due home at any time now and Joey couldn't get those thought out of his mind. How could this happen? Was he happy that he was carrying Seto's child? He didn't know because he didn't know how Seto felt about the pregnancy. Joey had become somewhat dependent on Seto since his father almost killed him and Tristan betrayed him, all he knew was that Seto was safety and this child could be a life send but it could also disrupted his comfort zone. He was looking out the window when the bedroom door open and he heard Seto come in. He pretended to be asleep.

"I know that you're not asleep Pup, now tell me what is wrong." Seto knew that Joey was awake when he walked into their bedroom. His body was tense not relaxed like when he was a sleep also his breathing was a little uneven and that only happen when Joey was upset.

"I'm just thinking that's all. I fine, so come to bed and go to sleep." Joey didn't want to bring up what he felt thinking that it would start a fight with Seto and that was something that he could not do that night.

"Joey, you are lying. I will not go to sleep until I know why you are upset. I need to know that you are okay and don't try to push me away by saying that you are fine because I know that you are not now spill."

"I'm scared about the pregnancy and how everyone will deal with it. I guy Seto and this is not supposed to happen but it is. What if the others think I'm a freak? What if the media finds out and uses it to attack you? What if you realize that this is too much and you leave?" Joey never looked away from the window. He didn't want Seto see him lose control. He was doing fine the last couple of weeks of not having nightmares, panic attacks or thinking that everything was going crumble and he would be left alone.

Seto sighed. He hated when Joey did this to himself but the therapist that he had hired to help Joey told him that Joey had to deal with a lot in his life and allowing Seto into that life and being intimate this was a breakthrough but he was still vulnerable and he needed to be careful with Joey's mental heath. He hoped that the pregnancy would not harm Joey but so far it looked like that it was.

"Joey look at me please." Joey turned around to look at Seto. Tears strained his cheeks. "This baby is part of you and me and I would never leave you. If the media did try and attack me with this knowledge I would sue them so their grandchildren would still be paying us and you friends would not think that you are a freak and if they did they are not your friends. I know this is scary and I have no idea how you are so calm about having another life in you because if it was me I would be freaking. Now calm down and try to sleep."

Joey almost leaped off the bed and jumped into Seto's arms and kissed him. Seto chuckled because it didn't take much to please his puppy but he would move a mountain if it would make Joey happy. "Seto I need you to promise me something it was something else I was thinking about."

"What is it Pup?"

"I love you and I know that you love me but please don't to catch up with me and the baby and Kaiba Corp. that you forget Mokuba. He is your brother and he will also need you so please don't forget him."

Seto wanted to cry right there and now. He never thought he could love Joey anymore and his pup proves him wrong. "I would never forget him, you or our baby." He placed his hand on Joey's stomach and if start to neglect any of you have the right to punish me."

"Sounds like fun. What punishment would you like?" Joey said giving Seto a wry look.

"I don't know yet." Seto's fingers attacked Joey's flat stomach.

"Seto…stop….that…tickles." Joey begged breathless. Seto placed Joey on the bed and he kissed him on the forehead.

"Now that I have made you laugh, how about I make you plead to God for your salvation?" He then started to strip off his clothes giving Joey a striptease and saw that it got his pup aroused.

(Slight lemon up head- don't like skip ahead)

Seto climbed on top of Joey and help him out of his clothes. He took his time making Joey wither in anticipation. Joey whimpered and whined but Seto never hurried up. He wanted to savor every part of his pup's body. Joey begged for Seto to take him. Once Joey was naked Seto took his time kissing every part of Joey's skin. He smiled when he noticed how hard his pup was.

"I love you Joey, now I will show you how much I love you." Seto took his pup's arousal and helped bring him to his release. He then leaned over and grabbed the tube of lube and began to prep Joey to take his length.

"Seto hurry please…I can't wait." Joey said trying to catch his breath. Seto smiled and kissed Joey's chest. Seto entered Joey and brought himself and Joey to a climax.

After their lover making Seto and Joey took a shower. Then they re-did their shhets and went to bed. Seto make sure that his arms wrapped around Joey to reassure his pup that he was safe.

"Seto in the morning I want to call the others over here so I can tell them the news and if they do flip out at least you will be here."

"Okay Joey, but I don't believe that they will flip out. Now go to sleep and don't worry anymore because I'm here and I will let nothing hurt you."

Outside a pair of eyes watched and laughed to himself and thought to himself /_you can try but soon he and the others will pay and I will laugh when the ones you love are hurt and in pain and he is revenged/_

(The Next Morning)

Seto had called everyone to come over to the Manor because Joey needed to talk to them. The first ones to get there was Yugi and Yami. Tea showed up next with Mai. After an hour of waiting Ryou and Malik had showed up with their Yamis (who looked upset for being up that early in the morning) the last on that showed up was Duke. Serenity was at home and Joey would call her later because he knew that she would not but him down for being knocked up.

Joey was in the Great Room and once everyone was there he knew that it was now or never. Seto stood behind him and Mokuba (who knew Joey was pregnant) was setting in Joey's lap to give him extra encouragement

"I would like to say that I'm glad that everyone came here this morning. I know that some of you were worried that I was sick and Seto and I know why. That's why I asked all of you here because I need to tell you why I have been sick."

"Um, Joey are you going to tell us or run around the bush all day because I have a business to run." Duke said. He was annoyed and wanted to be out of that Manor but he needed to find out what Joey's problem was so he could use it against him.

"Listen here Duke if you don't shut it I will shut you. Joey is scared now allow him to take his time in tell us." Mokuba said before Seto could speak up.

"Mokuba calm down. I know that I am beating around the bush but the news that I need to tell is something that I need to calmly say not be rushed. So Duke I would appreciate if you would calm down as well."

"Joey what ever you need to say just say it. It is not good to keep whatever it is buried. We will understand." Yugi said. He walked over and stood in front of Joey. He knew that Joey was nervous by looking at him. Joey was ridged and he had Seto's hand in a death grip while the other one wrapped around Mokuba's waist who was setting in his lap.

Joey swallowed and to in a breath. He knew that he had to get it over with but fear still was eating him up inside. He trembled slightly but Seto and Mokuba felt it. Seto couldn't let this go on anymore he let go of Joey's hand and walked in front of Joey. Yugi took a step back.

"Joey is scared to death that once he reveals why he has been sick you will all run out of this Manor. If any of you do don't come back." He looked back at Joey and mouthed /_it will be okay/_. Seto turned back and looked at everyone, "Joey has been sick these last few weeks because Joey is with child."

"He's pregnant?" Tea asked. She thought that she was hearing

"That's what he just said are you deaf?" Bakura asked.

"Kura, be nice." Ryou said trying to calm his Yami down.

"How could Joey be pregnant?" Mai asked.

"They're not sure." Joey said, "but I am pregnant and I know that is impossible and this makes me a freak but I don't want to lose my friends."

"Whatever I have a business to run." Duke said and he left. He now had the information to bring Seto and Joey down he just had to wait he would leave them for last now he had to get the information on the rest to bring them down.

"What an ass." Malik said, "Joey I know you just said that being male and pregnant makes you a freak well Ryou, Yugi, and myself have Yamis the dark side of us. Yami and Bakura are spirits from Ancient Egypt and Marik was made from my hate. If you beginning a freak then so are we."

Joey smiled when he saw that no one ran away except for Duke but he did have a business to run and he didn't put him down. He was happy that his friends didn't run away. Tears fell from his face which made Mokuba worry that something was wrong with Joey. Joey reassured Mokuba that he was crying tears of happiness.

"Joey," Tea spoke up, "how did this happen and how will the baby come out?"

"I don't know how I got pregnant, but my doctor Dr. Barns has seen me yesterday and said that I was okay and so was the baby. We haven't talked about birth but I would think that it would a C-Section since I'm not a girl."

"Okay." Tea was taken by surprise about what Seto had told them about but she had not been there when Joey was hurt by his father but she would be there now even if this was something that sounded like sci-fi.

Seto saw that the three Yamis were talking in the corner he walked over to see what those spirits were doing. "What are you three up too?" He asked.

"We know that we did not give you and Joey a wedding gift and now we think that we should tell you that we did and tell you what it is." Yami said. The four of the walked back in to the Great Room.

"Joey and Seto," Yami said, "We the Yamis are here to tell you guys and those that are here what we gave you for a wedding gift."

"Yugi do you have any idea what is going on with our Yamis?" Ryou asked

"No. Malik?"

"Not a clue?" He said looking back at the Yamis.

"The gift that we gave you guys is what Joey had to tell us today." Yami said.

"What, you guys gave me and Seto a child. I don't-Wait you guys made it so I could get pregnant!" Joey yelled. This took them all by surprise.

"Joey please calm down." Seto said. "Now tell me why you three chose to do this to Joey without his knowledge or consent?"

"It was a gift and a minute ago Joey looked relived that we didn't abandon him so he should be upset about this." Bakura stated.

"I disagree. It's my body. I am upset that you did this without my consent but I do like the idea of having a baby with Seto. I thank you but the next time this happen and you do something to me without my consent I will have to drop you as friends and I will have to figure how to keep my friendships with Yugi, Ryou and Malik, but I don't want to do that so next time ask me."

Seto allowed Joey to standup for himself. He offered for all of them to spend the day with Joey but Joey is to stay in the Manor. He didn't want them in his house but this would give Joey a change to be with his friends and if this made Joey happy well how could he say no. Seto went up stairs to change he needed to make armaments so he could do all his work from work until Joey had the baby.

Please R&R

**A/N: I know that this chapter was long and that Seto seemed OOC, but that's how I view him in this chapter.**

**Side Note: This chapter and the next few that will follow I will have a vote.**

**The Vote: Should Joey and Seto's child be a **

**A boy**

**Or **

**A girl**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update but my computer was infected by spy ware and I couldn't connect with the internet**

**Side note: Votes are in: Boy: 0 Girl: 2**

Chapter Three

It had been three weeks since the news that Joey was pregnant was told to the others. Seto and Yugi were making Joey angry because they treated him like a piece of glass that would break if they were not hovering over him. Joey hated this but it was hard to convince Seto or Yugi that he was okay and didn't need to be watched every second of every day. He felt trapped he knew that they were doing what they could for him. The others stayed out of this even Yami because he was still in hot water with Yugi. Joey and Seto had forgiven the Yamis, but their lights were not so forgiving. Ryou and Malik have been withholding to make Bakura and Marik mad and irritable. Yugi has been withholding and also giving Yami the silent treatment making Yami mad and frustrated. The three Yamis have tried to apologize to Joey and Seto but their light didn't buy it.

While the Yamis were upset and sex deprived Mokuba was already on uncle duty. He was making sure that his niece or nephew would have what he/she would need. He had gone to the book store to buy all the baby books he could read and once he was done he would give it to Joey and Seto to read. He had called department stores to see what was the best crib, cradle, changing table, play pen, rocking chair, and what every else a baby should need he found out and sought out the best.

Tea had been over but she still felt that it was hard to find her place again being gone for soon long. She was not there when Joey was hurt by his father. She still had a hard time thinking that Tristan had teamed up with that monster and hurt Joey all the more and now Tristan was dead. Tea finally felt that she had a place again a week ago when she helped Joey sneak out of the house into the garden outside if only for a few minutes until Joey's guards Seto and Yugi found out he was missing and went on a rampage to find the missing pregnant blond. Once found both of them got a tongue lashing but Joey thanked her and that's when she knew she had found her place again.

Mai has been keeping in touch with Joey and the others while she was traveling with Valon across the country. They have been an item for the last six months. She was happy with him and that they could become an item. She did have feelings for Joey when they first meet on the cruise ship heading to Duelist Kingdom but as they got older she saw Joey more as a brother and friend then someone to become romantically involved with. She was happy that Joey had found Seto. They were good for each other.

Then there was Duke who was still planning his revenge for Tristan and he would see to it but he had to be careful and not be caught. That was Tristan's downfall when he was found out. Then those who were his friends make him reveal that to the one he truly loved and that is what killed him and now they all had to pay for Tristan's death. He needed to hurt them all and he needed a way into the group without looking suspicious and he belived he found one and if he played his cards right he would be one step closer to making those responsible for Tristan's death pay.

**Please R&R**

**A/N: I know that this chapter is short, but it is to help catch all of you up to date with the story and the characters. I will update soon with the next chapter**

**Next Chapter: This chapter will deal with a little more into Duke's plan and madness and the resolve of the Yamis and their lights and how Joey and the baby **

**The Vote: Should Joey and Seto's child be a: **

**A boy**

**Or **

**A girl**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**A/N: Votes now are Boy: 1 Girl: 4**

Chapter Four

It has been two months since Joey announced that he was pregnant and now was in Kabia Corp.'s Medical Center waiting for both Seto and Dr. Barns to arrive. Today would be his first sonogram and he was scared and excited at the same time. He was not alone in the room; Yugi, Ryou and Malik had accompanied him. The three of them have finally forgave their Yamis but it took a lot and groveling and begging. Joey found the idea of Bakura and Marik groveling and begging funny but he was glad that everyone was happy again because being pregnant made him a ticking time bomb of emotion and he would go off over the littlest things. He was also having feeling of dread again but he thought nothing of it because he thought it was due to the pregnancy.

After waiting for ten minutes Seto rushed into the room. He was winded because he had just ran up five flights of stairs because e didn't want to wait for the elevator and also because he was late and he wanted to get there and not to kept Joey waiting. Lately he would cry over anything and he didn't want to upset Joey. When he entered the room he saw that Joey was not alone.

"Aren't you three due somewhere else?" He asked annoyed.

"No, we have turned our papers in early so our professor gave us the next two weeks off. So we brought Joey here since you were to busy with something else." Malik said. He was still upset over Marik going behind his back and making Joey pregnant and now Kabia stating that they didn't belong there at least they were there for Joey.

"Ishtar you are pushing there. If I were you I would back down now because I don't have time for you."

"That's apparent when we have to bring Joey to his doctor's appointment because you weren't there to bring him. So when will you have the time."

"Malik be quite" Yugi warned.

"I'm here that's all that matters now if you three don't mind please leave before I make you. I'm sorry that I was late and thank you for bring Joey here. I would like all three of you to leave before I lose my temper. I'm being civil since you are friends to Joey but I don't know how long I can last."

Ryou and Yugi nodded and they dragged Malik who was cursing but no one could understand a word that he said. Seto sat down and let out a sigh. He didn't mean to lash out at the trio that just left but he was angry at Imaging Art Industries because they were to merge with Kabia Corp. but they were not sure that a young CEO would be the way to go and also being gay and married was also not in his favor. He wanted to kick the crap out of them but instead of yelling and screaming at them he took it out on those who were close to Joey.

Joey was that Seto was streamed about something and he was going to find out but before he could the door opened and Dr. Barns walked in.

"How are you doing today Joseph?"

Joey hated being called his real name he liked Joey but he let it go. "I'm fine but I cry a lot and I mean a lot and sometimes I can get really mad beside that I fine. Oh yeah I'm also eating strange concoctions but Seto says that's due to the pregnancy."

"He's right and you being sad one mounted and mad another is normal it's called mood swings. Woman go through this when they are pregnant it is because there hormones are changing because they are carrying a new life within them like you are."

"I'm not a woman so how can I have those hormones inside of me?" Joey asked fearing that he was turning into a woman.

"I'm not sure. I really not sure how you got pregnant in the first place so all I can tell you is that you body is changing to help you carry your child. Speaking of your child how about we see how it is doing."

Seto walked over to Joey and held his hand as Dr. Barns pulled Joey's shirt up and placed the gel on his stomach. She then placed the Doppler on his stomach and after a few seconds this sound filled the room.

"The sound that you are hearing is the heart beat of your child. The beat is good and strong which means that your child is strong and healthily. Now let's get at good look at your child."

"Dr. Barns when can we know the sex of our child?" Joey asked.

"It's too soon right now in about four to five weeks from now you will know the sex of your child." She took the Doppler off Joey's stomach and put more gel on his stomach and now she used the instrument to view the baby. She waited for the images to come up on the screen. "Okay let's see here. Okay here is your child."

"I don't see it do you Seto?"

"No." Seto said trying to understand what he was seeing.

"That's okay that's why I'm here." She said. "Right here is the head and here are the hands and down here are the feet and the genital like I said have not made themselves known but in about five weeks we should know the sex of your little one. All I can tell you right now that you have a healthy baby. Okay I will schedule another routine examination in three weeks so I know how you are doing. If you feel weird in any what Joseph you call my cell at any hour. Mr. Kabia if you notice any weird behavior you call me as well. Okay let me get you some wipes so you can clean yourself up with. Here you go." She gave Joey the wipes.

"What do you mean weird behavior?" Seto asked

"Well Joseph can became depresses. He could become very volatile and could injure himself, the baby, or others. I don't know how pregnancy will be on his body since he is male. I don't want to scare you but give the information to you so will have it in case something should happen." She smiled and let herself out.

Seto helped Joey clean himself off and they let the exam room and tool the elevator down to the garage and they drove home in silence for a while.

"Seto are you okay today? I know you didn't mean to be late and I'm not mad but why did you attack Malik like that?"

"He attacked me first. I didn't want to be late but those idiots at Imaging Arts are now thinking of backing out of their contract because I'm too you and g- because I'm too young."

"You're lying Seto I know because you'll stalling what aren't you telling me. Please let me in so I can help."

"Look it's nothing and it is something that you can not fix even I can't fix it. Let it go Joey if they pull out there are others I can merge with. Lets get you home so you can lie down for awhile."

"Is it because you married me that they are pulling out, am I the cause behind them pulled out of their contract?" Tears were in Joey's eyes.

Seto pulled the car over and turned it off and turned Joey's face to his. "Joey you are not the reason. They are idiots and they can't get over the idea that people can love who they want and marry who they want. There are other businesses that are run by people that have common sense so I want you to stop worrying about it and tomorrow I will personally call Malik to apologize for my actions." He wiped the tears from Joey's face and kissed him. He started the car on they were on their way home.

Joey still felt bad but he was tried and fell asleep as Seto drove them home.

(Scene Change: Duke's Basement)

Duke had made the arrangements. He was on track and those idiots didn't even know that there was an asp in there group. One of those idiots was going to lead him deeper into the group and all he had to due was pretend that he liked her. Tea was his way in and she didn't even know it. He heard a knock on his door. He went upstairs and locked to door to his basement.

He opened the door and low and behold was the Tea right on time. He smiled at her because he knew that soon she would ask if he could come over to the others houses he would use her to get deeper into the group and once he was firmly strike but he would also have fun hurting others while he waited. He grabbed his coat and they headed out so he could seduce her and gain her trust because she was the one that loved to preach about friendship and how that would back fire in her and the others.

(Scene Change: Unknown Person's Room)

"Yes the funds are here and here is his picture let's get out there and find him." He said to the other two. They dresses in black and they headed out looking for the boy in the picture and they would do what had to be done since they got paid already.

(Scene Change: Trio Walking Home)

"I can't believe that Kabia would kick us out. We are Joey's friends we should have been there too." Malik said.

"Yes, but our Yamis did betray Joey's trust and made him pregnant without his knowledge so I can see why Kabia kicked us out." Ryou said trying to calm his friend.

"I know that Ryou please don't bring that back up I still make at Marik for that. I need to think for awhile you guys go on I need time alone."

"You sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yes now go or I'll beat the stuffing out of both of you. If you see Marik tell him I'll be home soon." Malik said and headed towards the park.

He was mad at Marik and he hoped that soon he could get past that but he didn't know how. Yugi and Ryou had found a way to forgive their Yamis why couldn't he. Before he knew it his pondering lead him to some empty ally way and into trouble. The three in black were waiting for him.

He tried to run but the bigger of the three grabbed him and held his arms while the other two took turns using him as a punching bag. He screamed but no one heard. There were a couple cracks and he knew that his ribs were broke. He was dropped to the ground and all three of them took turns kicking him. He knew that no one would hear him so he linked to Marik.

/Marik help/

/Malik where are you/

/I don't know help please/

Marik was worried when Yugi and Ryou told him that Malik would be home later that he went out to look for his light. Yami and Bakura followed with their lights. It didn't take him long to pinpoint his lights distress call. He took off on a dead run with the other on his tail.

The three of them had shredded all most of Malik's clothes off and the bigger one was prepared to rape him when a purple cloud gobbled him up with the other two. Malik was afraid to look up. He hurt so bad and he knew what was going to happen. A pair of arms grabbed him and he began to scream for help.

"It's okay it's just me. They're gone." Marik took off his coat and coved Malik with it. He carried him bridal style and when the others got there he order that they call for help.

(Scene Change: Kabia's Manor)

Seto and Joey were resting in bed. Mainly Joey was snoring and Seto was watching him until the phone began to ring.

"Kabia speaking who is this and do you know what time it is?"

"Listen Kaiba we need help- he is hurt and we need help please help."

"Yugi what's wrong?" Kabia asked

"Yugi's in trouble?" Joey asked

"Kaiba," Yami's voice came over the phone, "Malik was jumped and almost raped. He is in bad shape and we need aid."

"Okay where are you. I'll have an ambulance meet you and bring him to the medical center. We'll meet you there."

Seto explained the situation to Joey and they with Mokuba took off to the medical center

(Scene Change: Kabia Corp.'s Medical Center)

After three hours in surgery Malik was resting He could have visitors in the morning so everyone camped out in the waiting room. Marik was pacing until Yami and Bakura put a sleeping sleep on him. A few hours later Tea walked in with Duke. She talked with Yugi to see how Malik was. Duke walked over to her to comfort her. He wanted to show to the others that he was there but secretly he was laughing at them.

Duke was glad that his plan was going the way he had planned and nothing was going to stop him. Nothing and he was planning his next move and he looking at his next victim and smiled when he saw it. He then kissed Tea on her forehead and brushed her hair with his fingertips. He knew that he was moving up in the group and soon no one would be safe.

**Please R&R**

**Next Chapter: Duke's next victim is attacked**

**A/N: I'm sorry to those who are Malik fans but he will be okay**

**The Vote: Should Joey and Seto's child be a: **

**A boy**

**Or **

**A girl**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**A/N: In this chapter the sex of Joey's and Seto's child will be reviled**

Chapter Five

It had been four week since Malik was attacked and everyone was on edge all expect Duke who was enjoying the fear that was on the faces of those he hated. He was in his basement planning another attacked. He was upset that the three that he paid to attack Malik were missing but it didn't take long to find some more goons he could pay to do his bidding. He had found a taker and told him what he wanted and the taker seemed excited by the information Duke gave him. Duke had wired half the payment and the other would be sent once the job was done. Once his transaction was done he made sure that the connection was non-traceable then he left his basement and locked it. He then left his house and headed for Tea's so he could take her to Kabia's Medical Center so she could be there when Malik left the Medical Center.

(Scene Change: Medical Center)

Ishizu and Odion had made it to the medical center and they were waiting for Malik to be released. Ishizu was having a hard time getting her mind around the idea that it was her brother that was in the hospital. She never thought that this would ever happen to them again after Marik banished their father to the Shadow Realm. Odion on the other hand was calm because he knew that he had to be. He had to be there of his brother and sister. He could not let them down since they legally adopted him as their brother. As they tried to pull themselves together for Malik, Malik was in hell battling his own demons.

Malik had never been so scared before and now weeks after his assault he seemed to be falling into a depression and it seemed that no one could help him. Marik had tried to get through to his light by talking and their mind-link but Malik had e up walls and blocked his Yami out. Marik was frustrated but he kept trying until last week when Malik screamed at Marik that it was his entire fault. Marik screamed at Malik to grow up and now they were both at a stand still.

The others didn't know what to do, all but Joey. He knew who it felt to be hapless and weak. The fear of knowing what is going to happen to his body but not able to stop the violation. He wanted to talk to Malik but Seto feared that it Joey did that he would be placing himself and their unborn child in danger. Seto feared that the memories of what happen to Joey and what Joey's father did to him could overload Joey's mind and this could lead him to a miscarriage or break his mind and Joey would just be a shell. Joey knew how Seto felt but he could not allow his friend be trapped in the hell of his own mind if there was light at the end of the tunnel. Joey went into Malik's room even though he had asked for no one to bother him.

(Scene Change: Malik's Room)

Joey walked in to a dark room and walked into the chair next to the door

"Get out!" Malik yelled. He knew when the nurses came in to change his bandages, check his vital signs and bring his medication and this was not a nurse.

"Malik, can I talk to you just a bit?" Joey asked. His voice was soft so he didn't get Malik upset.

"Why? You want to let me know that all will be fine and that I will be okay because this happened to you. I don't need a lecture what I need is for you to leave."

"Sorry but I can't because you are right I am here to let you know that you will be okay but I will not force you to talk to me I will just set down in this chair and I will be here if you need to talk." Joey sat down in the same chair he walked into.

Malik kept his gaze away from Joey but he was glad that someone would be in the room while he slept it made him feel safe. He closed his eyes and caught up on the sleep that he desperately needed.

(Scene Change: Waiting Room of the Medical Center)

While Joey was in Malik's room trying to help him, Tea showed up with Duke at her side. She went over to talk with Yugi and Yami to see if they knew how Malik was doing while Duke tried to chat up Seto.

"Is there any improvement in his condition?" Tea asked Yugi.

"He is healing fine and can be released but his doctors are concerned about his mental health. He had been yelling at everyone. He last victim was Marik. He yelled that the entire assault was Marik's fault. Marik had left and hasn't been back since but he is always calling one of us to update him on Mailk's condition." Yugi said

"Joey, now has gone to talk to Malik." Yami added.

"Kabia allowed that?" Tea asked. She has come to see the protective arm Kabia had wrapped around Joey.

"Joey just looked at Kabia and told him that this was something that he had to do. Kabia nodded then Joey entered Malik's room and has been there since." Yugi said

Tea could not believe that Kabia would allow Joey out of his sight. She looked over at the CEO and saw Duke trying to start up a conversation but Kabia's attention was on the door of Malik's room.

"Kabia what do you think abut that?" Duke asked.

"What?" Kabia asked. He had no idea what Duke was talking about.

"Nothing." Duke said and then his phone rang. He got up and went outside. The call was from the goon. He had the next victim in his sight and wanted to know if he should move now. Duke gave him the all clear. Duke walked back in and headed over to Tea. "I have to go. Can you find a way home?"

"We'll take her home." Yugi said.

"Fine." With that Duke left because this time he wanted to watch his next victim be hurt to here the victim scream and cry for mercy.

Tea was a little shocked about the way Duke has been acting but she let it slide because she belived it was from stress from work. She didn't want to jeopardize anything because for the last couple of weeks Duke and her were trying to start a relationship, well she was. Her thoughts were drifted back when she heard something.

The noise was a crying scream coming from Malik's room. Seto almost broke down the door. Yami ran to help. Odion and Ishizu also ran over to their brother's room to find out what the hell was going on. The nurses and doctors also came running. The nurses finally pushed everyone out of their way which didn't settle well with them. Once inside what they saw was Malik crying into Joey's arms. Malik wanted to know why, why did this have to happen to him, why did he hurt those around him, why was he so weak, why did he send Marik away. Joey just let him yell and scream because it was help Malik rid him of all the emotions that he was bottling up inside. Once Malik calmed down enough for the doctors and the psyche doctor looked at Malik it was said that Malik had a breakthrough and if he kept it up he would be able to be released soon. Joey left the room and Ishizu and Odion went in to see their brother.

"What did you do to get him to open up?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing, I just sat down and allowed him to open up. He wanted to open up but was scared of what would happen if he did. I know what it is like to hold everything in and the more you hold it in the harder it is to allow it to escape so you find ways to deal. Malik started to attack those around him so he wouldn't have to deal. I just stayed quite and he asked me questions about my abuse and I told him the truth and that broke the dam of his emotions and they started to flood out of him." Joey said. He sat down next to Seto who was looking at him.

"What?" Joey asked.

"Don't do that again. I will not allow you to put our child in danger again." Seto said.

"I didn't and allow me I am not your servant so don't go there or it is the couch for you." Joey said rubbing he stomach that was showing a little bugle where his and Seto's child was growing.

Yugi saw that this was going to get ugly so he tried to change the subject. "Joey, do you know what the sex of the baby is yet? I have been dying to know."

"What if they want it to be a surprise?" Yami asked.

"That is true but if they know the sex of the baby then they could know what to paint the nursery." Tea said backing up Yugi.

Joey looked at Seto and smiled. Seto nodded giving Joey the okay. "Well we wanted everyone here but I guess we can tell you and the rest later. A few days ago the doctor told us that we are having a little girl."

Yami laughed, Yugi's eyes bugged out and Tea was speechless. Seto was not amused at Yami laughing at them having a little girl. "What is so funny?" Seto asked.

"You, Seto Kabia raising a girl. It is funny. Ouch!" Yami yelled because Yugi stomped on his Dark's foot.

"I think that it wonderful. You daughter will be beautiful." Tea said. She went go sit down but before she bopped Yami in the head.

"Thank you." Joey said

"Ouch! Stop hitting me!" Yami yelled.

"Shhhh, we're in a hospital." Yugi reprimanded his Dark and in the background Seto's laughter could be heard

(Scene Change: Abandoned Warehouse outside of Domino)

Duke pulled up and walked in. He could smell chloroform and it almost knocked him out. He walked to the back area and there he saw someone tied up to a chair. He didn't expect to see this. The goon he paid came out from the shadows. Duke had a voice changer to change the sound of his voice.

"What the hell is going on. You said that you had the victim so what is he doing here?" Duke asked pointing the guy tied up in the chair.

"He was with the victim so we grabbed them both. We had chloroformed him three times but I don't think that he will be waking so. We have the other one ready to go if you wish to do first honors." The goon asked.

"No, but I will watch. Now Keith I want to hear him scream and cry. I need him to feel real pain.: Duke said.

"Whatever you want you're the boss." Keith walked into the back where he had tied Ryou to the bed. He was knocked from the chloroform. He was naked with bruises on his body. Keith got started torturing Ryou. The screams had awoken Bakura who was tied to a chair. Duke look behind and saw that Bakura was using shadow magic to break his bonds. Duke didn't tell Keith, he laid down an envelope and he high tailed it out of there.

Once free Bakura followed the source of the screams and found his light tied to a bed being violated by some guy. Keith turned around to see that the person that hired him was gone but he did have company. Bakura grabbed Keith off his light and before he sent him to the shadow realm he made him pay for what he did to Ryou.

Once Keith was gone he wrapped Ryou in some sheets that weren't used since Ryou's clothes were not shredded into rags. He didn't have a cell phone and there was no phone to be found. He used the last of his power to contact Yami and Marik to come and help him. He saw the envelope and he opened it. In it was a letter that was made up of letter clipped out of magazine. (A/N :Duke is using the same manner as Joey's dad did in His Eyes) The letter read: **Two down one to go until the finale and then T.T. will be avenged and can finally rest ** Bakura had no idea what it meant he just hoped that someone would get there soon. He then blacked out.

(Scene Change: Medical Center)

Marik ran into the Medial Center and he found Yami who looked like he was having a major headache. Once it was over he looked to see Marik and they both knew that Bakura and Ryou were in need.

"Kabia there is an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts we need to get there now. Bakura and Ryou are hurt. Please we need to get to them." Yami almost yelled at the CEO.

"How do you know this?" Seto asked.

"He linked to us, which must mean that he is in bad shape for him to do that. Please Kabia we need to get to them." Yami explained. He kept Marik behind him because he was ready to go ape.

"Okay. You two come with me. Yugi, Tea please keep an eye on Joey until I get back." Seto said. He didn't know why but Joey's friends have become so entwined with his life they were also becoming his friends. He got up and walked out with the two yamis right behind him.

"Seto be careful." Joey said. Seto nodded and he left with the two yamis. On their way he called for a chopper and they headed for the roof.

At the roof they got in the chopper and took off. Once on the outskirts Yami and Marik knew where to go. They walked in carefully. The whole place smelt like chloroform that it almost knocked them out. They told Kabia to stay behind but he didn't listen and he walked into the warehouse and almost fainted. Yami yelled at him to stay back and get out of the warehouse. He and Marik made their way into the back and found Bakura shielding Ryou. They mentally told Bakura who they were and they were there to help. Yami threw Bakura over his shoulder while Marik cradled Ryou in his arms. He couldn't believe the sight of the little light and all he could think about was Malik. Why were they hurt. They got both of them into the chopper and got them to the Medical center .

What they didn't know was that a pair of eyes was watching them. Duke had hid his car and was watching them. Once Bakura and Ryou were taken he took off and headed to his house and once there he went to his basement. He had two more victims and needed to find more goons and make sure that no could trace Keith back to him so he hacked Tea's computer and make it look like she hired Keith and the three goons that hurt Malik. He also placed a fake diary entry about her love for over her but she got over it. He now was going to find more goons and make it look like Tea hired them and then lay back and watch the group of friends attack each other and Tristan would be avenged.

Then he remembered the letter how could that be linked to Tea she didn't love Tristan he now had a problem and now he had to figure out how to link her to the letter which would mean more dates. That might not be so bad if he could get laid by her and make her look desperate and a whore. Tea was a victim he never saw coming but he was glad she walked into his plan because she was his way out.

**Please R&R**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update got stuck on this chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Ryou and Bakura start to heal. Malik allows Marik back in and Duke starts to put pressure on Tea.**

**side note: You can send me names if you want. I will look at them and pick the one I think fits their little girl.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_flashback_

Chapter Six

It had just been two weeks since Ryou and Bakura were brought to the medical center. Bakura was released after the first night but Ryou was still healing. The only thing that was keeping him from retreating into his mind was his Yami. Bakura had kept a constant vigil on Ryou and made sure that he light felt safe. Bakura had even tried to ease the nightmares that Ryou had and it seemed to be working.

While Ryou was healing Malik was released from the medical center and was now living with his sister and Odion. The three of them lived in a three bedroom house not that far from the museum. Marik was also living with them. He was not going to let Malik out of his sight any more. He was now more fearful for his light after the attack on Ryou. He was not the only one that was keeping their loved ones close.

Yami was stuck to Yugi's side. Wherever Yugi went, Yami was right there. He felt the same way that Marik did and that was saying much. Yami didn't like agreeing with the Tomb Keeper but having Malik attack and a month later Ryou was attacked it seemed suspicious. Yami was also on high alert because he was afraid that Yugi could be attacked next. He felt that was because Malik and Ryou were both attacked and the only thing they had in common was that they were lights like Yugi was. He didn't take into account that the common thread that held the attacks together was Joey and the dying need to avenge Tristan. The only thing that seemed to be in their favor was the letter that Bakura had on him and that he knew that the attacked who hurt Ryou was Bandit Keith.

With the knowledge that Bandit Keith was the one that Attacked Ryou before Bakura sent him to the shadow realm, Seto was tracking all money wires that were but into Keith's accounts. He had even hacked his way into monitor the accounts that Keith had over seas. He thought that he would never find out who hired Keith when an account popped up. The wire transfer was to Keith but it was encoded and it would take a while to decode it. Seto left his study and headed up stairs to see how Joey was doing.

Joey was now six months pregnant and this worried the CEO because he didn't want anything to happen to Joey. Joey caused them all worry once Ryou was recuperating after his attack.

_Flashback_

_It was a week since Ryou was brought in with Bakura. The other were already at the medical center because they were supporting Malik and his family and even his Yami. Marik was still trying to help his light through his ordeal even if he really didn't know what to do. The news that Ryou was hurt hit hard for all of them. The news that he was raped had Joey and Yugi flipping out of their minds. What made things even worst was that Joey started to feel shape pains in his stomach and at that time he was entering his sixth month of pregnancy. _

_Dr. Barns said that Joey should not be upset or exert himself because she didn't know what kind of effects it would have on his body. She had never dealt with a male pregnancy before and she had no idea what would happen if Joey got to excited or upset. After learning that Joey should not be upset Seto placed Joey on bed rest and Dr. Barns agreed. Joey's friends could see him if they didn't upset him in anyway. They also couldn't have Joey exert himself so their visits had to be brief, but Joey like to see them and learn what he could about Ryou even if Seto didn't want him to he had to know what was going on with his friend._

_End of Flashback_

Joey was asleep at the moment. He had been sleeping more due to the fact that their little girl had decided to be come active and kick her 'mother' every night for the past week. Seto walked over and sat down on the bed and watched his 'puppy' sleep. He was so at peace at that moment. Seto had never felt this way since his parents were alive. He placed his hand on Joey's swelling belly knowing that is were his daughter was growing. After a few minutes Seto stood up slowly so he didn't wake Joey and headed out of the room.

Before he got to the door Seto heard the bed creak. Joey had turned over and was staring at the door. "Since you woke us up," Joey said rubbing his belly, "could you bring up some peanut butter sandwiches with pickles on the side and some grape juice?"

Seto nodded and left the room to get Joey his lunch. His stomach was turning over but he had read that when woman are pregnant they had weird cravings so he went with it and entered the kitchen to make Joey's lunch.

As everyone was calming down from the attacks on Malik and Ryou, Duke was planning his next attack. He had plan the whole thing out all he needed now was some one to carry it out. So far he was out four goons and it seemed that news traveled fast because it was becoming harder to find someone to take the bait. He was getting desperate that he was thinking of doing the attack himself when two took up his offer. Duke was elated he sent the two the plans but the attack would have to wait awhile because he was also trying go figure out away to get his letter back so his whole plan wouldn't back fire. After he had his goons on stand by Duke left his house and headed out to meet up with Tea. He needed more information from her so he could use it against her to cover his own tracks.

Tea was waiting at the café. Duke was ten minutes late. He had been late to all their dates if you could call them that. Tea was wondering what was up with Duke because all he wanted to know was how she felt about her friends and their relationships. He rally stressed Yugi and Yami's. She told him that was a hard subject because she was happy that Yugi and Yami were together but se still had feelings for Yami and she was trying move on. She felt as if Duke was trying to draw out every little detail of her feeling for Yami. She let it pass because she thought that he was trying to help her get pass Yami and hanging out with him did that for her. She had no idea that he was really using her.

Back at the manor Seto had made Joey's lunch and was now cleaning up since Joey had fallen asleep again. Once everything was clean up he headed back to his den and saw that the file that he needed was decoded. He opened it up and could not believe what he saw. He now knew who hired the goons that hurt both Malik and Ryou but it make no sense. He knew that this person could not hurt a fly so why would she hurt her own friends. He used the link he had hacked into to hack into her computer to find some kind of clue and he did a diary entry. The entry was all about her love for Yami and she was going to force him to love her. Seto closed the entry and cut the link he had to talk to the other Yamis with this information. He felt sick about what he felt, and then he thought of Joey. Tea was Joey's friend this would kill him if he found out what she was doing. He picked up his phone and called the Marik and Yami and asked them to meet his at the hospital because he needed to talk go them and Bakura.

Seto left telling Doyle to stay and watch Joey and if he asked where he went to tell Joey that he had a meeting that he had forgot about and with that Seto left for the hospital. He didn't want to have this conversation but the others had to know so they could stop her before anyone else got hurt/ He really was just thinking about Joey and also Mokuba but if anymore of Joey's friends got hurt it would destroy him as well as Mokuba and Seto would not have his husband or little brother hurt.

His car pulled up to the hospital and he walked in to have the conversation that would change everyone around him and Joey and not in a good way. He made it to the floor that Ryou was on and was that Marik, Yami and Bakura were there. He sighed and walked over and told him what he knew. All three couldn't believe it and now all four of them realized it was now up to them to tell the others and this was something they didn't want to do.

**Please R&R**

**A/N: Sorry I took awhile to update but I have sick and also had a bad case of writer's block. This chapter shows it. It is just a filler.**

**Next Chapter: The other find out about Tea, Tea is confronted, Duke is running a little scared and he moves up his next attack.**

**I thank the reviewers that had sent in named for Seto and Joey's little girl. You can keep sending them in. I will make a list of my favorites and I will let you the reviewers name their little girl. Thank you all again**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Seven

The news about Tea at the moment was known only by Seto and the Yamis. The four of them were still trying to find away to break the news to the others that weren't hurt them. After an hour they knew what they had to do.

"You are sure that it was Tea that hired Bandit Keith and the others?" Yami asked.

"Yes. The oversea account that wired Keith and the others their money all came from Tea's computer. I triple checked the information. The only way that information was placed there by another sever would have to be done by someone that could get by me. Yami I know that this is shocking news and even I couldn't believe that she could do this but you saw the diary entry she wants you and will do what she anything to be with you." Kaiba said.

"She is a lying whore that is playing herself off as a friend. She needs to be in the shadow realm and if I see her again I will send her there myself. So stop stalling with hurting the others feeling Pharaoh because the more she is around them the more she is hurting them." Bakura said. His attention then was drawn to Ryou's room where his light was having a nightmare.

Ryou was thrashing on the bed crying 'that hurts' and 'stop'. Bakura entered the room and sat on the bed. He grabbed Ryou into his arms and rocked his light back to sleep. He linked with Ryou and sent him images of a meadow with wild flowers, blue skies, songbirds, and all kind of cute cuddles wild animals that ran with Ryou in the meadow. Bakura smiled when Ryou relaxed in his arms. He would never admit what he did to anyone, but he would do anything to keep his light safe and sound.

Watching from the shadows was emerald eyes. Duke was pleased that his plan was working and that Tea was his scapegoat, but the letter that Bakura had was still in the open and he had to get it back. There is no way that he could lead Tea to that letter and if Kaiba thought about it too long he might link everything back to him and Duke couldn't have that. But what if he couldn't get the letter back they could link everything to him. As paranoia swelled into Duke's mind he thought of a new plan. Well not a new plan but he would move his plan up. Duke would strike again and this time three lives would be in danger. That would teach them for snooping. He left the shadows back to his house and to his basement.

Yami thought that he felt evil in the hospital but couldn't pinpoint it. He thought that it was his nerves because he was having a hard time with Tea's betrayal. His mind was still reeling when a hand touched his shoulder making him jump. When he turned around he was face to face with Kaiba.

"You okay?" Seto asked

"I don't know? I don't want to hurt Yugi but if Tea is the cause of all of this he has to know." Yami said sounding defeated.

As they talked Marik watched them. He didn't understand how the Pharaoh could still want to protect Tea. She was evil and vile and she was the one that hired those goons to attack his light. He was with Bakura Tea had to be banished. He walked over to Ryou's room to see how Bakura's light was doing. When he looked in he saw that Bakura had a sleeping Ryou in his arms. This made him think of his own light and how Malik was doing.

(Scene Change: Out Front of Kaiba's Manor)

Malik had Odion drive him and Yugi over to see Joey. They both thought that maybe Joey would know why their Yamis took off to the hospital. Both of them couldn't link with their Yamis and this was making them nuts. Once they were dropped off Odion drove away. He told them if they needed anything just to call him and he would be there.

"What is with Odion today?" Yugi asked.

"He and Ishizu have been flocking to my every need since I was came home from the hospital. Marik has even bend over backwards to make feel better, then he takes off only telling me that he is meeting Kabia and the other Yamis at the hospital." He said in one breath.

"Yami did the same thing. I now have a bad feeling and have no idea why." Yugi said. He then rang the door bell.

Doyle was just checked on Joey who was still asleep and Mokuba was in the game room. He was heading for the kitchen to check on dinner when the bell rang. This surprised him because he there were now visitors coming to see Mr. Kaiba. He answered the door to see that there were two of Joey's friends at the door.

"How can I help you?" Doyle asked.

"We came here to see Joey. Is that okay?" Yugi asked. His necked hurt looking up at the butler.

"Mister Kaiba is sleeping right now. You should come back at another time." Doyle said in a monotone voice.

"Nonsense they can come in and wait for Joey to wake. While they are waiting they can play a couple of games with me, oh and Doyle please start calling him Joey he hates Mister Kaiba." Mokuba said escorting the two lights in.

"I am sorry Mister-"

"No Doyle I'm Mokuba not Mister Kaiba that is my brother." Mokuba said almost laughing.

"I am sorry-"

"Don't be, it is okay. Now please go sit down and take a load off my brother is not here and I don't care what you do just relax." Mokuba said walking upstairs with Yugi and Malik following him.

"I can not because Mister Kaiba asked me to keep an eye out for Joey and now that you are home I must keep an eye out for you."

"Doyle it is okay just go relax." With that said Mokuba went upstairs and Doyle shook his head. He was arguing with a twelve year old and lost, but he was the brother to Seto Kaiba so did it really matter. He went to check on dinner and find something else to keep himself occupied.

Once upstairs Mokuba ushered the lights into the playroom, he shut the door. "Now tell me why my brother took off in the middle of the day saying that there was a meeting at Kaiba Corp. When there wasn't one?" He asked.

"What?" Malik said. "Marik told me that he went to the hospital to meet the other Yamis and Kaiba. We came here to see if Joey knows anything."

Once Malik was done the game room door open to expose Joey behind it. "I thought I heard voices in here. I thought that I was losing my mind. What are you two doing here? And where did Seto go?" He asked.

Knowing that Joey didn't know where Kaiba was telling him could make him panic and the last time that happen he had sharp pains in his stomach. Not wanting to make the pregnant blond upset the three of them lied.

"We came to see how you and that little girl of yours is doing." Yugi said looking at the ground.

"And Seto had a meeting at Kaiba Corp. He told Doyle who told me who is telling you." Mokuba said. He was panting after that.

"Okay, now all of you tell me the truth or I will call Seto's cell and get the whole story. I don't like to be lied to now all of you stop lying." Joey said. He then waddled over to a chair in the room and sat down.

"Joey we are telling you the truth. Don't you believe us?" Yugi said still looking at the floor.

"Yuge, you are my best friend and I know when you are lying because you are looking at the floor. Mokuba rambles. Now I haven't known Malik for a long time but I get the felling that he is lying to me to. Now just tell me."

Malik took a breath, "Okay Joey me and Yugi are here because we wanted to know if you know why our Yamis and Kaiba would go to the hospital. When we both knew that you didn't know that Kaiba went to the hospital we decided not to tell you because the news might upset you."

"Mokuba is that why you were rambling?" Joey asked.

Mokuba nodded. "Well I am speechless, you three are so sweet. You didn't want to upset me that you lied. I am moved." Joey said almost in tears.

Mokuba walked over to see how Joey was. Joey picked him up and placed Mokuba in his lap. "Joey are you okay? We didn't want to make you cry. We didn't want to make you upset." Mokuba siad, then he started to wiggle in Joey's arms. "Stop I said that we were sorry, Joey stop it tickles." Joey's fingers found his tickle spots. After a couple minutes of tickling his brother-in-law he let Mokuba go.

"Now you two will get it once I can chase you." Joey said. All of them started to laugh when Doyle popped his head in.

"Mister Kaiba, wait Joey there is a young girl named Tea is it okay if she comes up to see you?" He asked.

"Sure send her up." Joey said. In a couple of minutes Tea walked into the game room and Joey told her what the three of them did and she almost fell down laughing. As they were talking and laughing the Yamis and Kaiba were planning on telling their lights and Joey about Tea.

(Scene Change: Medical Center)

"I'm staying here for the night and I don't care what the nurses or doctors say Ryou needs me." Bakura said.

"That's fine with me. I will have the staff bring in a cot for you to sleep on." Kaiba said and he left and in a couple of minutes later a cot was brought in. Bakura nodded at him as to thank him with out saying it and Kaiba nodded back.

"We should go and get this over with." Yami said. The other two agreed. They said their farewells to Bakura and headed back to Kaiba's limo.

When they were out Yami used his cell phone and listen to the message that Yugi left for him. "Kaiba let's go to your Manor Yugi left me a message that he and Malik are there to spend some time with Joey." Kaiba told his driver to drive to the Manor

(Scene Change: Kaiba's Manor)

The drive there seemed like it took forever to get there. They out of the limo it felt like time stopped for a while and they headed for the Manor to tell their loved ones that one of their friends is a traitor.

Kaiba entered the Manor and was met up with Doyle and he asked where Joey was.

"Joey is upstairs in the game room with Mokuba and a couple of friends: Yugi, Malik and Tea." Doyle said. When Seto heard the name Rea he turned white and he and the other two Yamis ran upstairs to the game room. He almost ripped the door off the hinges to get in there.

Joey was on the floor playing Duel Monsters with Yugi and was losing even with Malik helping him, while Mokuba was trying to teach Tea to play chess.

"Mokuba go to your room please." Seto said. Mokuba got up and left. Then Seto turned his attention to Tea.

"Get out!" Seto yelled at Tea. "Get out and don't come back here ever again!"

"Seto what the hell is going on here?" Joey asked. He was startled by Seto's actions.

"I want her out of here and away from you and Mokuba. She not welcomed here anymore."

"Yugi you and Malik come here as well. You two shouldn't be near her either." Yami said staring at Tea with daggers in his eyes.

"What did I do?" Tea asked

"You know what you slut. You are the reason my light was hurt. Now leave or I will send you to the Shadow Realm." Marik said with venom in his voice.

Tea fearing for her life got up and was stopped by Joey's arm, "Tea stay, now you three tell me what the hell is going on and why are you attacking her." Joey had placed Tea behind himself.

"Joey please come away from her she is dangerous and I don't want anything to happen to you or our child." Seto pleaded.

"Tell me!" Joey shouted.

"She hired the goons that hurt Malik and Keith that raped Ryou. She did all of this because she wants to be with Yami and she will do anything to be with him. If you don't believe me Kaiba has the evidence about that slut." Marik said while snarling

"I did not. I would never hurt them and I don't want Yami I never had. Why are you doing this?" Tea said crying.

"Don't lie to my face in my house. Here is the evidence." He threw adown the papers. He picked up the ones that showed the accounts there were overseas and who paid the money into those accounts. "They all lead back to you and this is an entry from you diary in you computer from about eight months ago. It states that you love Yami and will do what you can to be with him. You did all of this and you stand right there and lie to me how dare you."

"I did not pay those accounts I don't have that kind of money and my diary. You hacked into my computer to look at my diary what else do you know about me? I can't believe this is happening." Tea said with tears falling from her face.

Joey looked at her then back at Seto. "You hacked into her computer just to look at her diary. I can't believe you Seto. This is Tea and she would not do this. Don't you think that she is being set up? I need some air let's go Tea." Joey said.

"No only she is leaving not you pup. I forbid it."

"I don't care. Let's go." Joey grabbed her hand and headed down stairs with the others after them. That's when they were yelled at out from a small form.

"Joey's right, she's Tea and she wouldn't do this. She would never hurt us now I will also be leaving with them until you all can get your act together." Yugi said and the three of the left the Manor.

"Kaiba do something. Send your guards or the dogs. Don't let her go off with Joey or Yugi. I don't want my friends hurt." Malik said.

"It's okay Joey has a tracing device in his wedding ring. I'll track him. Yugi and Joey totally believe that Tea is not a traitor maybe there is something to that. She did make sense saying that she could not pay that kind f money so I'll track Joey and also go over those accounts again."

"I am not letting Yugi stay with that witch, what if she tries to hurt him. I'm going after him and I will bring him back." Yami said and he left with Marik and Malik behind him. Seto went to his den to double check his findings. Mokuba came in.

"Is Joey in danger?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know but if I go after him right now he will get upset and could lose the baby. I'm tracking him and I am starting to think that maybe someone is framing Tea but why and what does that have to do with the attacks?" He said to himself.

"Hey Seto could the person behind the framing be the one that wrote the letter that Bakura found?"

"Maybe. I am going to call the hospital and asked Bakura to read me the letter again. Thanks." Seto left the room and Mokuba took his seat watching the red dot on the screen that was Joey.

(Scene Change: Joey, Yugi & Tea walking)

As they were walking to the Kame shop they were quite when three shadows grabbed them from behind. Cloths were placed over there faces and lights went out.

When Tea woke up she was in a bed, Duke's bed and tied down and gagged. He walked in to the room.

"Feeling okay? Probably not but don't worry when the others find the remains of Yugi and Joey they will blame you and kill you on the spot. Now I have to go and play with my new toys thanks to you." He left laughing.

Tea tried to get lose but her bonds were chains and she could not get lose

Down starts Yugi woke up first. He was chained to the wall and was only in his boxers and gagged. Joey was tied to a bed. He was clothes and also gagged. The door open and Duke went down stairs to start his game.

(Scene Change: Kaiba's Manor)

"SETO!" Mokuba yelled.

Kaiba ran back into the den Joey's spot disappeared.

"Damn, call Yami back with the others we have to figure what the hell is going on before it was to late."

With that Mokuba left the room to call Yami. Kaiba hoped that he wasn't wrong with his puppy's reasoning and Tea was not the one hiring goons to attack the others and if she wasn't who was.

TBC

**Please R&R**

**A/N: This chapter is longer due to the fact that I haven't updated in a while because I have been real sick. I hope that this chapter is okay and not to long**

**Next Chapter: Duke is found out but will the others be there in time to save Yugi, Joey & the baby**

**These are the five names that reviewers sent in or I like to name the baby you can vote for your favorite:**

Sachiko (Little Happiness)

Aiko (Little Loved One)

Hitomi (Blue Eyes)

MeiLyn

Ashely


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

!Warning: Torture and Death will be used in this chapter!

/Yugi to Yami/

/Yami to Yugi/

Chapter Eight

"AHHHHHH!" Yugi screamed as the knife cut his arm again. He didn't know how long he had been in Duke's basement or how many cuts he had all he knew was that he was in pain. He thought that he heard crying from the other side of the room but he couldn't focus on that due to the pain.

"You look so pretty all covered in blood." Duke said while chuckling as he cut Yugi's chest again causing the young duelist to scream again in pain. Duke made sure that the cuts were painful but not to deep because he wanted Yugi to live for awhile so the torture could continue.

Joey was chained to a bed on the other side of the room. He tried to get off the bed to make Duke stop but all he did was scrape the skin off his wrist causing them to bleed. He screamed and cried for Duke to stop and those pleas went on deaf ears.

"Please stop." Yugi whispered as Duke cut below his knee on his right leg. After he cut Yugi's leg he used a piece of metal that he had warming up to cauterized the cut. The pain of his flesh being burnt and the cuts all over his body was too much for Yugi he passed out.

"Oh no, my pretty bloody toy is asleep." Duke said as he looked over to Joey. He smiled and walked over to the blond chained to the bed.

"Seto will kill you if there is anything left once the Yamis get a hold of you. You will die you sick son-of-a-bitch!" Joey screamed.

"No. Tea will die. They will blame her for all three of your deaths and I will be there making sure that she gets what she deservers." Duke's eyes a blazed with madness as he told Joey his plan.

"Wait three deaths, if you kill Tea how can she be killed again?" Joey questioned.

"She won't die in here the three that will die tonight is Yugi, You and her." Duke said as he placed his hand on Joey's stomach. He then walked out of Joey's view and came back with a tray of medical instruments.

"No." Joey said, He tried to get free but the chains kept him in place.

"Don't squirm. I'm not ready yet because Yugi is asleep right now. I will need an audience when I take her from your body. I want to you to watch her die. I want to see pain in your eyes before I kill you because I want you to feel what I did when you took him away from me." Duke said with anger. He then walked to his computer because he had to send money to his helpers that helped him get Joey and Yugi to his basement. He then would go up-stairs to check on his scapegoat that was chained up in his room.

Tea struggled to get her right hand loose from the chain that wrapped around her wrist. She bit her lip as she yanked her arm down. As she did the skin on her wrist was scraped off but her hand was free. She then used a hair pin and used it to pick the padlocks that were keeping the chains wrapped around her left wrist and ankles. Once she was free she knew that she had to get help. She went to the window because she was going to jump out. She opened the window and looked down. She was on the second floor of Duke's house and even if it was a long way down she knew that she had to jump. Tea climbed out and readied herself and jumped.

She landed on her feet but she knew that she sprained her left ankle but she could walk on it. She didn't walk she ran and hoped that she would get help before Joey and Yugi were hurt or worst killed.

(Scene Change: Medical Center)

"What! You allowed them to leave with her! Have you lost your mind?" Bakura shouted as Kaiba told him that Joey and Yugi left with Tea.

"I don't have time for this. All I need is for you to read me the letter that you found in that warehouse." Seto said as he pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to talk to the Tomb Robber.

"Is that all? Okay I'll read you the letter then we can get out our decoder rings and solve the mystery all by ourselves or I can help you and tell you that it's Tea. Tea is behind all of this and you are an idiot for letting your husband to leave with her. Even the pharaoh knows I'm right because he is out there looking for Yugi."

"Bakura! Read Kabia the letter now!" Ryou shouted.

"Okay. The letter reads: **Two down one to go until the finale and then T.T. will be avenged and can finally rest.**" Bakura said. Then he hung up on Kabia.

"Go." Ryou said.

"What?"

"Go and help search for Joey and Yugi but don't kill anyone until you are sure they are they are the one behind all of this." Ryou said as he looked into his Yami's eyes.

"No, I will stay here and watch you in case you-"

"Go and help find my friends and destroy who has done this to us. I want you to go and by doing that you are protecting me and I will have no nightmares because I won't go to sleep. Now go."

Bakura Kissed Ryou on the head and looked down at his light.

"I won't tell anyone that the Tomb Robber of Egypt has a soft side I am the only one privy to that information now go." Ryou giggled as Bakura nuzzled his neck and then he left to help search for the others and kill a brunet girl that was behind all of it.

(Scene Change: Yami, Marik and Malik)

Yami, Marik and Malik had been searching for hours for Yugi and Joey. Yami had linked to Yugi but all he got was pain and now nothing. He was panicking that Yugi was dead but Malik pointed out if Yugi was dead he would know because his soul would be shattered. Yami agreed and the search continued. They turned a corner and saw a figure that was walking and limping. As the figure came into view they saw that it was Tea. Marik growled but Yami grabbed a hold of him to make the Spirit stop.

"Let go Pharaoh, she must pay for her crimes." Marik said growling.

"Wait let me go to her. She has been hurt. She might run if you approach her."

"No she is wounded which makes her easier to catch and main." Bakura said as if appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here? Ryou needs you." Malik said.

"He sent me here to deal with the one that had hurt you and him and has taken Joey and Yugi and there she is limping our way. She has brought herself her for justice."

"I don't know about that."

"Shut it Pharaoh, just because Kaiba is unsure of her doesn't mean that I am." Bakura said with Marik and Malik nodding.

As the four of them bickered about the fate of Tea, Tea spotted them. She knew that they thought she was the one that hired guys to hurt Malik and Ryou and would probably kill her on site but she had to go to them and try and tell them that it was Duke that had Joey and Yugi. She hobbled over to them. She was in pain. She had ripped part of her shirt to make a bandage for her wrist and her ankle was throbbing plus she was dizzy from the pain. She finally hobbled over to the four of them.

"It wasn't me. Please listen to me I know who it is and you need-"

"Listen here you little slut, Ryou is still healing from what you hired Keith to do to him. Now you want to place blame on another. What is wrong with you? Is the Pharaoh worth that much to you?" Bakura asked.

"No."

"No, What?" Marik asked.

"It wasn't me…it was Duke. He is behind everything." After that she blacked out. Yami caught her and he closed his eyes and placed his hand over her head. He was looking into her unconscious mind.

"Call Kabia, She telling the truth and we need to get her to doctor now."

"How can you be sure of that? She could be trying to cover her ass." Malik asked.

"I've searched her soul and I am sure that she is telling the truth. She knows where Yugi and Joey are and they are in danger. Now one of you call Kaiba and tell him everything and that we need a doctor."

"What's wrong?" Malik asked because other Yamis didn't want to hear that Tea wasn't the one that had hurt their lights.

"She's with child and she had jump from a second floor window and has been running for about 45 minutes."

"Okay." Malik took his cell phone and called Kaiba. His mind was flooding with too much information.

(Scene Change: Kaiba's Manor)

Seto was trying to figure out the letter as his direct line started to ring.

"Kaiba."

"Kaiba we need help. We have found Tea and she is hurt and we a doctor. She told us who was behind the attacks and yami believes her because he looked into her soul but the others don't." Malik said. He then had to take a breath and waited for Kabia to respond.

"Who is this?" Kaiba asked. He didn't know that it was Malik on the phone because he was rambling too much.

"Malik. Look we need a doctor for Tea because she is hurt and she told us who was behind the attacks. Now send the doctor." Malik then hung up.

Mokuba came running into the room. "Who was that big brother? Did they have any information about Joey or Yugi?" He asked.

"It was Malik, he said something about Tea being hurt and needing a doctor and that she had information about Joey and Yugi then he hung up before I could get where they were. Mokuba call Yami and ask him where they are and relay me the information then call Dr. Barns here and tell her that she will have a patient in a while." Seto got up and walked over to his desk and pulled out his gun. Mokuba ran back into the room.

"Yami and the others are near the arcade. Dr. Barns is on her way and I asked Doyle to take the Lincoln and to follow you as well. Why are you taking the gun?"

"Mokuba it is only to protect Joey and the baby. The creep who took them will deal with a Kaiba's wrath. Don't worry I know what I'm doing." Seto bent down and hugged his little brother. He was glad that Mokuba was not kidnapped because it had happen too often in the past. Having his brother with him had kept him slightly calm while Joey and the baby were missing.

"Please be careful Seto." Mokuba let go of Seto and watched his brother go, "Seto wait," Mokuba chased after his brother, "I have an idea of who is behind everything."

"Who?" Seto asked.

"Duke. I know that you might think I'm crazy but in the past Duke was always around Tristan and in the letter T.T is probably Tristan. Also Duke never went to Tristan's funeral or yours and Joey's wedding, also he had access to Tea's computer since they were 'dating'. Duke is computer savvy he could have framed her. I'm just saying that he could be." Mokuba said then he hugged his brother again.

Seto left processing his brother's information because it did make sense. He hoped that wasn't the case and it was some manic and not someone close to Joey again because Tristan's betrayal almost destroyed his pup. Seto left with Doyle following him in the other car and they headed for the arcade.

(Scene Change: Duke's Basement)

Duke finally left to go check on Tea. He wanted her to know what was happening to her friends so when the others killed her she would know why. After he left Joey called out to Yugi who was still asleep.

"Yugi. Yugi come on please wake up, Ow baby please don't kick right now. Daddy needs you to calm down." Joey pleaded to his daughter who was kicking and rolling around inside. Hearing Joey talk to his little girl Yugi came to.

"Joey are you okay?" He asked. He throat hurt because it was raw from all the screaming he was doing earlier.

"Yeah," Joey said lying, "How are you doing?"

"I hurt all over. Why is Duke doing this to us? Why did he hurt Malik and Ryou? Why did he pin it on Tea?" Tears fell from his face. He was scared that he and Joey would be raped and killed. He was scared that he would never see Yami again. Yami that was it Yugi was going to call out mentally to Yami and he would came to the rescue but he needed a little rest first.

Duke entered the room and saw that there was blood on the bed from the wound Tea had from yanking her arm out of the chains. The window was still open and the flowers were crushed from where she fell from her jump. He cursed and headed back down. He would have to move up his plan because Tea messed up his plans.

He entered the basement again. "Well my little bird had left the coup now I have to end your lives before the fun began." He walked over to the medical tray and picked up a bottle and a needle.

"What is that?" Joey questioned. The baby kicked again and this time it really hurt. He knew that something was wrong. "Ow, Duke please stop and Seto will give you anything you want just please let us go." Tears fell from his face due to the pain and fear.

"No he can't. He can't bring the dead back. Now what I have here is an injection and it will induce labor." Duke said. He walked over to Joey and was about to push the needle into Joey's arm when the needle went flying out of his hand and into the back of the room.

"What the hell!" Duke yelled. He had to go back up stairs and get another needle for the injection.

"Yugi did you do that?" Joey asked

"No did you."

"No, but then who?" At that time the baby kicked again. "You did that little one. How can she do that?" Joey asked.

"Well she was created from a spell using shadow magic and Kaiba is the reincarnation of the High Priest Seth and I believe that Yami said that you were some kind of Healer in Ancient Egypt. I believe that he said your name was Katjai (A/N: Totally made up name please don't flame me about the name). Joey I'm going to call Yami and hope that he gets the message."

(Scene Change: The Arcade)

Seto had learned that Tea had said Duke was the culprit and he chuckled at himself because Mokuba came up with the same person. He was shocked to hear from Yami that Tea was pregnant. He had placed her in the car with Malik and Doyle and told him to take them to the Manor and Dr. Barns would treat her wounds. He also had a chopper standing by if they needed to airlift Joey, Yugi or both of them to the hospital.

As they headed to Duke's Yami grabbed his head.

/Yami help…it is Duke/

/We know and we are on the way. Are either one of you hurt/

/Yes/

/Who is hurt//

/I am but Duke is preparing to take the baby. Joey is in pain but hasn't told me…I'm so tired/

/We are almost there. Where are you two//

/In his basement. He's back I have to go. Hurry please/

/We'll be there soon/

"We have to hurry. Yugi is in a lot of pain and he-"

"He's what?" Kaiba asked. He was driving and looking over at Yami in the passenger seat.

"He is preparing to take the baby. That is what Yugi told me. Joey is also having pains. Kabia please watch the road." Yami said hoping that they would make it there in one piece.

(Scene Change: Duke's Basement)

Duke had got several needles and headed back over to Joey. Joey was sweating because he was in immense pain.

"I don't think I need to induce labor because you are in labor. Or I think you are so let's get ready for surgery." Duke walked over to Joey and pulled up his shirt. He grabbed some iodine and rubbed it on Joey's stomach. He picked up a scalpel and was going to cut into Joey when he went sailing into the air screaming.

(Scene Change: In Front of Duke's House)

The four of them heard a scream and together they kicked the door in. They found the basement door and it was locked. Kaiba wanted to shoot the lock but that would give them away. The Yamis used their magic and ripped the door off the hinges and they ran down stairs.

"Leave him alone" Yugi yelled.

"Shut up. No one is coming for you like you said they are. You are going to die just like the mutt and bitch he carries in him." Duke snarled.

"Wrong." Kaiba said. Duke turned around and that's when Kaiba shot him in his left knee. Duke hit the ground. He shot him in the other knee. "Joey is not a mutt his is my 'pup' and my daughter is not a bitch." He then shot him in both of his shoulders. He then knelt down and placed the gun at Duke's head. "I could end this now but there are three that want a piece of you."

Kaiba stood up and walked over to were Yugi was. He had to shoot the locks off. He got Yugi down and covered him in his trench coat.

"Joey might be in labor, I don't know he is in a lot of pain. I'm sorry that I couldn't help him."

"You did Yugi. You contacted Yami and told him everything. I would also want to say that I am sorry for not believing you and Joey about Tea. If I did this probably wouldn't have happen. Tea has been found and is being taken care of."

"Where's Yami?" Yugi asked looking around for his dark.

"Taking care of garbage." Seto said. He then walked over to check on Joey.

Joey was sweating and moaning through his pain. "Seto it hurts so much, I think that she wants to come out now." Seto tried to free his pup but he too was chained down and Kaiba had to shoot the locks off. He cradled Joey in his arms and carried him to the car.

"Where are the others?" Joey asked being breaths.

"Taking care of Duke. Joey I'm sorry for not believing you-"

"Seto later. Get Yugi out of there and get me to the hospital after she is born I will yell at you."

Kaiba carried Yugi out and he drove them to the Medical Center he had beds ready for them and Dr. Barns was already there and had placed Tea in a room. He made sure that Yugi was in the same room with Joey so he could keep an eye on the both of them until the Yamis appeared.

!Warring: Bloody Death Scene!

(Scene Change: The Shadow Realm)

Duke was on the ground bleeding from his gunshot wounds. The Yamis surrounded him and watched him try to crawl way. Bakura stomped on Duke's left knee.

"Oh, God stop please!" Duke begged.

"Ryou begged for Keith to stop. You paid him to violate my light. Now you must pay." He summoned Earl of Demise and it pulled Dukes whole left leg off. Blood poured from the socket. Duke howled in pain.

He tried to crawl away again and Marik bend down and pushed his thumbs into both bullet wounds.

"STOP!" Duke screamed.

"Malik screamed to, and so did Joey and since Kaiba is not here so I will punish you for him and Joey and Malik." Marik didn't summon a monster he used all the strength the shadow realm gave him and he pulled both Duke's arms off. A high pitch scream emitted and blood sopped out and caused pools of blood to pool around the Yamis feet.

Yami watched the poor pathetic body on the ground. "You are pathetic and will die for it. You have caused much pain and mercy and have hurt my light as well but it was your hands that hurt him." Yami being enraged kicked Duke in the face shattering his jaw.

Duke withered on the ground. Blood dripped from his mouth and his tongue dangled from his mouth. Bakura sent Earl of Demise over to Duke and he ripped Duke's tongue out so he could make only grunts.

"You are not even worthy to be alive and the one you loved hated this world so much he ended his life do to that fact it not because of us. You thought that since Tristan was gone you could hurt us thought out lights and Joey well you were right and now look where you are. You are about to die." Yami said. His eyes were a blaze with anger, rage and vengeance.

"You have no right to look at us." Yami waved his hand over Duke's face and then blood poured from his eye sockets. Yami dropped Duke's eyes on the ground and crushed them.

Yami then bend over and whispered in Duke's ear because of you vengeance with us and with Seto you will never get to know your own child. Tea the young woman you befriended and helped through her own guilt of not being here for Joey when his father abused him is with child. Your child I hope that you can rest with that knowledge but then again you will never rest. The Shadows will consume your body and rebuilt it use to tear it apart again."

Yami waved his hand and the shadows encased Duke pulling his flesh his muscles, his muscles from his bones and turning his bones to dust and then they rebuilt Duke again and tore him apart again and this was the cycle he would live in for all of eternity.

!You can look now!

The yamis left the Shadow Realm and then blew up Duke's house to make it look like he killed himself. The only thing that would be found was a suicide note and a confession of what he did and why.

Then the Yamis went to the medical center to check up on everyone and let them know that the Evil of Duke's rein was over.

Please R&R

**A/N: This is my longest chapter I hope you enjoyed it**

**Next Chapter: The baby is borne and named**

**These are the five names that reviewers sent in or I like to name the baby you can vote for your favorite:**

Sachiko (Little Happiness)

Aiko (Little Loved One)

Hitomi (Blue Eyes)

MeiLyn

Ashely


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 9

It had been three hours since Yugi and Joey were brought into the Medical Center by Seto. Yugi was taken right into surgery and Joey was taken to the maternity ward where Seto was at the moment. He had a direct link to the ER so he could get updates on Yugi. He had called to get updates on Tea and Ryou and found out that Tea was okay but her child was in distress and she might miscarry. Malik was with her and he had talked to the blond Egyptian about how Tea was really doing and all Malik told him was that she seemed hollow. At hearing this Seto made a call to Dr. Erica Freen a psychologist that he knew personal to have on standby if Tea needed her. He then made a call to see about Ryou and was told that Ryou would be released in the morning. His thoughts were brought back when some one touched his shoulder. When he turned around he saw the three yamis there.

"Where's Yugi?" Yami asked. He looked drained and worried. Kabia feared that the spirit would faint at anytime.

"He's in the ER for immediate surgery. He should be fine. You can't see him until he is in the ICU. Set down before you fall down." Kabia said and he gestated to a chair.

"I need to see him now. I need him to know that I'm alright." Yami almost yelled.

"Be quite we are in a hospital. When Yugi can be seen you will be the first to know." Kabia said then a nurse came and told him that Joey needed him. "I have to go. Here take my cell. The ER will call when Yugi can be seen. Please calm down because he will need your strength when he wakes up." Kabia said.

"Where's Malik?" Marik asked.

"He's with Tea and she is in a private room on the sixth floor. She is in room 6789 and she needs her rest so if you go to visit her do not wake her up." Kabia said and Yami heard pain in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"Look Joey needs me and I need to be there for him and our child but Tea might never know her own child so that's what's wrong. Duke did do much damage that his and Tea's child may pay the price." With that Kabia left and followed the nurse to where Joey was.

The three spirits just looked at each other. Bakura without a word went to visit his light while both Yami and Marik went to Tea's room. Yami had to keep his mind off of Yugi so maybe visiting Tea would help and Marik just wanted to be with his light.

(Scene Change: Joey's Hospital Room)

Once Seto entered he was Joey on the bed and Joey's face was red and he was sweating. Seto walked over and asked Dr. Barns what was going on and her answer was that the baby was coming.

"Wait," Joey said in a panicked voice, "She is only six months old. It's too early for her to be born why can't you give me drugs to stop labor. Please Seto do something. Don't let them take her now please." Joey sobbed. Seto's heart broke into thousand pieces because he didn't know what to do.

"Can you stop labor?" Seto asked. He hoped that maybe there was someway to stop Joey's labor.

"Mr. Kabia your daughter is ready now. I know that Joey had only carried her for six months but she is fully developed. I do not know how to explain it but she is ready. What I need you to do is keep your husband calm because he could send her into distress and it could endanger them both. I will be back and then I will prepare Joey for a C-Section." Dr. Barns left and Seto used a wet cloth to wipe Joey's brow.

"Did you hear her pup? Our little girl is ready for to be born. She is ready and I need you to calm down you for you and her. Can you do that?"

"Seto I'm sacred what if the doctor is wrong and our baby she-she dies. I can't risk that." Joey said with tears coming down his face. His emotions were all over the place. Having Duke attack those he loved and cared for. Pinning all of it on Tea and then kidnapping him and Yugi then torturing Yugi and trying to kill him and his daughter. Joey was emotional and physical spend and now he was in labor at six months he couldn't control hi emotions anymore.

Seto watched fear eat at Joey. He had to get Joey to calm down or he could lose both him and their daughter. "Joey listen to me our daughter is ready. She is fully developed if she wasn't the doctors would try everything they could to stop your labor but they can't because our daughter is ready to be born."

"Really?" Joey asked. He was calming down as Seto wiped his tears away. Their daughter was ready and soon he would see her and welcome her to the world.

"Yes. She is ready and so our little girl will be here for us to welcome her in the world." Seto said and when he looked down Joey had shut his eyes. He smiled and thought to himself that his pup look so cute she he slept.

Dr. Barns walked back in and she then used an Ultrasound to see the position of the baby. "Your little girl is turning herself into a birthing position it might take a couple minutes or hours until she is ready I will keep checking on her and Joey. You sit down if you want and rest because once your daughter begins her ascent you will need to help Joey." She smiled at the sleeping teen and then left the room. Seto sit down and waited for the little one to make her move.

(Scene Change: Ryou's Hospital Room)

Bakura watch his light sleep. He wanted to tell Ryou that Duke couldn't hurt anyone anymore. He wanted his light to feel safe again but he wasn't sure of that anymore. How could Ryou feel safe when he failed him, he couldn't keep Ryou safe.

"Stop it Bakura. I feel fine and I know that Duke is dead because I linked with you while you and the others took Duke to the Shadow Realm so I know he is dead and I also feel safe when you are near. Well not always safe but I can't help it." Ryou said and a blush appeared on his face.

"What do you mean that you don't always feel safe around me? What else could you feel?" Bakura asked as he stalked his way to his light's bed. He then climbed into bed and pulled the covers over him and Ryou and he explored Ryou's other feelings while he was there.

! A Slight Lemon Here!

"Kura we might be caught." Ryou said as Bakura rubbed his slight bulge.

"So, I don't care if we get caught my love I want to feel you. I want to taste you." Bakura then kissed Ryou while slipping his tongue into Ryou's mouth to earn a slight moan from his light. "I also want you screaming my name but how to do that. Oh I know."

Ryou felt Bakura scurry under the covers and then he screamed out Bakura's name as his member was coved in a wet heat. He could stop himself as he released into his lover's mouth.

! Scene Over!

"I told you that you would scream." Bakura said as he smiled impishly at his light. Ryou just went limp and then he cuddled into Bakura's arms and went to sleep feeling safe, loved and content in those arms and Bakura smiled at his light and kissed Ryou's head and he climbed out of the bed and headed to the bathroom at elevate his 'problem'. He then climbed back into Ryou's bed and fell asleep holding his light.

(Scene Change: Tea's Hospital Room)

Tea was still asleep while Yami sat in a chair next to her bed. Marik and Malik left to head home so they could bang each other's brain out. Yami envied them at that moment because the one he loved was still in surgery. His thoughts were broken when a moan filled the room. Yami full attention was on the young teenage girl who was waking up.

"Tea?" Yami asked. He was not sure if she was fully awake.

"Where am I?" Tea asked as the tried to figure out where she was. She remembered bits and pieces of what happen. Duke went crazy, she jumped out a window and she fainted and something about a baby. She hoped that Joey and his child were okay.

"Tea you are in the hospital. Do you remember how you got here?" Yami asked. He then thought of what an idiot he was for asking a question that stupid.

"Um, I remember that Duke kidnapped Joey, Yugi and I because he flipped out. He said something that I would be blamed for it all. I remember being afraid and jumping out a window and my leg was hurting. I found you and the others then I fainted. I then heard talking about a baby and Malik was here and then I felt sleepy again so I fell asleep then I just now woke up. Is there anything that I'm forgetting Yami?" She asked.

Yami didn't know if he should tell her what she couldn't remember or let her memory come back to her naturally. "Tea I think that you should rest right now and regain your strength because you are going to need it."

"What are you taking about Yami, why do I need my strength am I sick, am I dying?" Tea voice quivered in fear.

"Tea you're neither sick nor dying but your child needs you to be strong and well." He said and once the cat was out of the bag he knew that he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Baby? I'm pregnant but who is the father?" Tea then thought back to only one she had had sex with and she answered her own question. "No not him." Tea said in a whisper and tears fell from her face.

"Tea, I'm sorry but I thought you knew because you said you remember a baby and I thought you were talking about your own."

"Please leave. I need to be alone right now and I need to figure out what I'm going to do. I need to tell my family and they will not be thrilled and then I'll probably be kicked out and then I have to get a job to support myself and my child because the father is either in a coma or dead if you and the others got a hold of him so please leave." She said as tears came down her face and her body shock as she sobbed.

Yami didn't listen to her. He quietly walked over to her bed and hugged her and allowed her to cry. She needed to let her anger, sadness, bitterness and fear out before those emotions destroyed her so he let her cry away her emotions. After about ten minutes Tea fell back asleep and Yami stayed there to watch over her because she needed some one to be there for her and he needed to keep his mind off of Yugi until he knew they condition of his light.

(Scene Change: Joey's Hospital Room)

Dr. Barns and her staff that she had hired and all singed a waver stating that they would keep silent about who they were treating as they entered Joey's room to prepare him for his C-Section. Joey had had an epidural to help with the pain and block out the pain.

As the team prepped Joey he was scared and excited at the same time. Seto on the other hand was watching the medical team like a hawk and he was taking everything into count incase something went wrong and if it did they would pay dearly if his husband or daughter were injured or worst.

"We're almost ready. Mr. Kabia please try to keep Joey's attention on you. He will pressure and some discomfort and it is imperative that he not freak out. Please try to keep his attention at all times." Dr. Barns said.

Seto nodded and then he looked to Joey and grabbed his hand and gave a slight squeeze. "Pup, you heard her, I need you to focus on me and the baby that we have created together. I want you to focus on that and if you feel discomfort squeeze my hand as hard as you want." Seto looked into Joey's eyes and he saw fear creep into them.

"What if something goes wrong? I don't know if I can do this." Joey sobbed. Hearing fear in Joey's voice killed Seto but he had to get Joey to focus on the positive.

"We are in my medical center and I like perfection so my medical staff also strives for perfection. Listen to me; I will see to it that nothing happens to you or our daughter." Seto said and Joey gave a small laugh.

"You think that the earth revolves around you don't you." Joey felt a little as ease because Seto was in Kabia mode and all must fear his wrath.

"We're ready." Dr. Barns said. Seto grabbed Joey's hand again and he looked into Joey's eyes.

"Everything will be okay." Seto said. Joey nodded then he squeezed Seto's hand. Seto had to keep Joey's mind off the pain and fear. "Have you thought of what we should name our daughter?"

Joey shook his head and closed his eyes. A small tear fell. Seto wiped it away with his free hand. "That's okay we will think of a name when she is here." Seto said. He hated to see Joey in any pain and he would do anything to make the pain go away.

Seto's heart leaped into his throat when he heard Joey gasp. When he looked down Joey was smiling and he knew that their daughter was born. "Would you like to cut the cord Mr. Kabia?" Dr. Barns asked. Seto let go of Joey's hand and walked around to where his daughter was. He took the scissors from the nurse and with a shaking hand he cut his daughter's umbilical cord as tears ran down his face. The doctor smiled at him as the nurse to clean their daughter up as Dr. Barns cleaned Joey's womb out and sewn up Joey's stomach. Seto walked back over to Joey and they both had tears falling from their faces.

Dr. Barns was done with Joey and a little buddle carried by the nurse was brought over to the couple. As the nurse walked over a little cry was let out. The nurse handed the buddle to Joey and he and Seto looked down at their little girl who was now calm and quite.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Joey asked. He couldn't stop smiling as he looked at his little girl. She was perfect. The perfect blend of both her parents; she had a head of full of hair and it was blond like his. She had opened her eyes and she had her father's blue eyes. Joey was ready to burst with pride and love for his daughter until he looked into his lover's eyes and saw that tears fell from Seto's face.

"She is perfect" Seto said and at that moment Joey yawned. "I think that it is time that you got some rest, you need it." He then leaned over and kissed both Joey and their daughter on the head.

"We should name her first. I don't want her just to be known as the 'Kabia Baby'." Joey said as he yawned again and this time their daughter joined in.

"What name would you like?" Seto asked. "We could name her Serenity after your sister."

"No, I like would her name to reflect us not just me and my family. Our daughter is part of us and should have a name to show that. Now let me think for a moment." Joey yawned again as he fought away the sleepiness he felt. "Seto what was your mother's name?" Joey asked.

"I have no mother I was raised by-" Seto started to say but was interrupted by his husband.

"I know all about your past Seto but the woman that raised you, that gave you life do you know her name?" Joey asked again looking deep into his lover's eyes knowing that remembering was hard for him but he also saw a smile appear on Seto's face.

Seto smiled and said, "Mei, her mane was Mei. What about your mother what was her name?" He asked.

"Karen but I and she don't get along so what about my sister's middle name Lyn; we could name our daughter MeiLyn. Her name would be a mix of our love." Joey said as his eyes drooped. Seto saw the weariness in his husband's eyes and knew that soon Joey would be asleep.

"That name will fit her perfectly, now you need to get some sleep. I will fill out the paper work and tell the others while you rest because you need it." Seto said as he took MeiLyn from Joey's arms and handed her back to the nurse. He waited until Joey was fast asleep before he left to tell the find the others and tell them about the birth of his daughter. He first went to fill out the paper work stating his daughter's name. He smiled when he wrote it down for the first time, MeiLyn Kabia. Once he was done with the paper work he went to Tea's room to check on her.

(Scene Change: Tea's Hospital Room)

Tea was waking up. She looked around hoping that she would wake up in her bed in her room and everything that happened was a dream, well nightmare. As her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room she saw that she was in a hospital room and she realized that her nightmare was reality and at that moment she wanted to scream. Her attention was brought back when her door opened and a figure walked in. She looked at the figure and realized that it was Kabia that had entered her room. She then saw Yami who was asleep in the chair next to her bed and she smiled knowing that at least someone cared enough to be there for her.

Kabia walked over quietly so not to wake Yami up, but the temptation saw great. "How are feeling this morning?" He asked in a whisper.

"I hurt all over and my ankle was twisted so bad that I might not be able to continue my dancing in New York." Tea said trying to avoid the subject of her pregnancy.

"I am sorry, I will try to help you anyway I can, now how are you really?" He knew when someone was putting up a front because he did it and so did Joey.

"I'm fine. I feel okay-" she was cut off by Seto because he knew B.S. when it was thrown his way.

"Tea, you have been through hell and back and I see it in your eyes that you are scared to death now be honest with me." He said and his voice was soft, something that she was not use to hearing unless he was talking to Mokuba or Joey.

Tea couldn't keep her emotions in check anymore. Tears ran down her face, "Yes I'm scared because I don't know what to do. I have a child growing in me and its father was Duke, my dancing career is over before it started and now-" Tea pauses then continued, "well I'm just upset." Tea said hoping that Kabia would leave and not question her anymore.

"Are you okay? You changed the subject a minute ago? What are you trying to avoid?" Kabia asked. Hearing voices in the room Yami woke up and saw that Kabia was in the room and Tea was in tears again. He was about to tell Kabia to leave her alone but Tea spoke.

"A few hours ago my parents called asking to talk to me. I was so relived that my parents have been called and I knew that they were on their way to be here and comfort me. I was so wrong, they were mad that I took time off from school and now I was with child. They wanted to know who the father was and I didn't know what to tell them so I told them that he had left the picture. My mother more or less called me a whore and my father said that when I was better I could go and collect my things because they no longer have a daughter. I am alone, no where to go and pregnant that is what is wrong."

"You are not alone Tea you have your friends even those of us who were stupid enough to think that you could hurt the others. We will be there for you." Yami said. He stood up and walked over to Tea and hugged her. He then looked over to Kabia. "How are Joey and the baby?" He asked.

"They are both fine and resting." He said. "I on here to check on Tea and tell her all about the baby but I needed to know if she was okay first. Tea I know that a lot has happened and I will be the first to admit that I was wrong about you and I'm telling you now that you are welcomed to stay at the manor as long as you want. I owe you because you placed yourself and your unborn child to save Yugi, Joey and MeiLyn." Kabia said and he looked over seeing two confused faces.

"MeiLyn? Who is that?" Yami asked.

"Joey and mime daughter and with you Tea both could be dead right now. I meant what I said you are welcomed to stay at the Manor."

"I don't know what to say right now, but thank you Kabia. Please tell Joey I hope that is feeling better and give your daughter a kiss from me. I'm tired again." Tea said and she fell asleep again. At that time the door open and a nurse walked in.

"Mr. Kabia I wanted you to know that Mr. Muto is out of surgery and now is in ICU and can have one visitor at the moment."

"Thank you. Yami go see your light and I will try to find the others and let them know that MeiLyn is now in the world." Seto said almost beaming as he said his daughter's name again.

"Thank you Kabia. I will make sure that Ra shines upon your daughter. Also Bakura is visiting Ryou and Marik took Malik home so they could-well you know what they are doing." Yami said.

"Yami, call me Seto and no more Ancient Egypt crap. I have heard enough pf it and my daughter will never be taught that. Thank you for the head up I will call Marik and Malik and leave them a message. You go and visit Yugi while I go and tell Ryou and that Yami of his about the arrival of MeiLyn." He smiled again at saying her name. Yami nodded and he and Kabia split off to their destinations.

(Scene Change: The ICU)

Yami found where Yugi was recovering. Yugi smiled when he saw Yami.

"Is Joey and the baby okay?" Yugi asked. He was still groggy and his words were a little slurry but Yami understood them.

"Yes. Joey went into labor and the baby has been born. She has been named MeiLyn and Kabia tells me that they both are fine. How are you?" He asked

"I feel like I'm floating. It must be the drugs I think. I love you." Yugi blurted out. The drugs would take some time for them to where off and soon after he fell asleep. Yami sat by his bed and guarded his light. Yami was just relived that Yugi was alive and recovering from his injuries. As he sat there guarding Yugi, Yami himself fell asleep and both Yami and light slept in a peaceful rest.

(Scene Change: Joey's Hospital Room)

Seto had just left Ryou's room and he didn't think that he would get that sound of Ryou pleading to the heavens as he heard Bakura grunting in the background. He didn't open the door he just left the area and headed back to Joey's room. When he enters he saw the nurse trying to show Joey how to feed MeiLyn with a bottle. It saw a sight that made his heart flutter.

"That's right, you want to make sure that she doesn't get too much air while she is feeding or she'll get gas bubbles and that will be slightly painful for her." The nurse said as she watched Joey take the bottle and adjust it so MeiLyn could suckled from the nipple of the bottle and make sure that no air would enter and cause the little one a gas bubble.

Joey was doing a good job, but the MeiLyn stopped suckling and Joey thought that he did something wrong. Seto could see a little panic in Joey's eyes and so did the nurse. "Sometimes they will not finish all the formula. That is okay now you need to burp her to make sure that the gas on her tummy comes up." Joey placed MeiLyn on his shoulder like the nurse showed him and burped his daughter and she burped but she also spit up a little. The nurse told him that sometimes that happened and it was okay. She then took MeiLyn back to the nursery so Joey could get a little sleep.

"Where did you go?" Joey asked.

"I told you that I was going to tell the others about MeiLyn. Tea and Yami know about her. Yami went to visit Yugi sine he is out of surgery and before you ask I know that he will make a complete recovery. I left a message for Malik and Marik. I haven't told Ryou because at the time he and that Yami of his were busy." Seto said and he felt a blush on his cheeks and so did Joey.

"Busy? What were they doing that would make them to busy to know of the birth of my daughter?" Joey asked knowing that he was making Seto uncomfortable.

"They were-well you figure it out." Seto said then he changed the subject, "Joey, Tea might be living with us for awhile. Her parents found out that she is pregnant and they have kicked her out."

"Pregnant? Who's the father? How far is she?" Joey asked.

"Duke is the father. She can't tell her parents about him due to the fact he could be dead because her friends Yamis killed him. For your other question she about two months along. I asked her to come live with us because of how I treated her and with out her I might have lost you and MeiLyn. I would have lost my mind if I lost either one of you." Seto then kissed Joey lightly on the lips. Joey fell asleep again. Seto smiled and sat down in the chair next to Joey's bed and he himself fell asleep too.

(Scene Change: Kabia Manor Two Months Later)

MeiLyn crawled on her blanket on the floor. She giggled as she crawled her way to her dad. Joey was calling her. He was amused how smart she was but she was Seto's daughter as well. She crawled to him but half way when fell and she wailed for comfort. Joey picked her up and told her everything was okay. MeiLyn cooed and Joey put her back on her blanket and had her crawl again.

Seto was helping Tea down the stairs. She was now four months along and she was really showing. She was no longer throwing everything up she was just uncomfortable. She was glad that Joey was around to talk to because he made her feel a little better and not so scared. He went with her to every apportionment and held her hand when she was scared. He was there when she found out that she was having a little boy. What also helped her was that both Seto and Joey allowed her to help with MeiLyn. Being around a baby and learning what she had to do when her son was born made her feel like she could be a good mother.

The others also helped her in any way they could. Tea no longer left like an outcast and she had the others to help her if she should need it. She was also able to let her guilt for being with Duke go. The incident was hardly brought up anymore and they all got on with their lives. Tea was also thankful that Mai stayed in touch if she needed to get away with another woman. Mai also brought someone into her life and Tea couldn't be more thankful.

Alistair, Valon's friend became Tea's boyfriend. He had learnt the father to Tea's baby and knew that if the child every found out that his father was a psycho it could make the child crazy himself and that's when he asked to be the father of her child. Tea thought it was a joke but when Alistair showed her a ring she knew that he was serious and so they were married. It was weird that they both lived in the Manor but Joey and Kabia didn't mind at all. They had hired her to be the nanny to MeiLyn and Alistair was hired as the bodyguard to MeiLyn and her nanny who was now his wife and soon- to-be son.

Everyone was sitting down and the conversation came up about marriage and Marik said, "Hey Kabia Tea's son will seven months younger then your daughter wouldn't it be funny that when they grow up they get married." Marik was drunk when he said that and the others looked him. None of them knew where that came from. Then Bakura laughter mixed with Marik's and they both got up and wandered outside.

"I'm sorry. Marik is drunk." Malik said and Ryou also apologized for his Yami.

"It's okay." Joey said. "I don't think that it would be funny if our daughter married Tea's son, it would be an honor." Seto nodded as well and Tea smiled and leaned into Alistair's arms.

(MeiLyn's POV)

What My Uncle Marik said 25 years ago might have been funny at the time but that became the truth when I married Mike Kyle Gardener 5 years ago. Many wonder why he kept his mother's maiden name and the reason is that his father took his mother's last name before they married. I am now MeiLyn Kabia-Gardener. I am one of the CEO of Kabia Corp. and Mike is the other one. My parents have retired but father still checks in every now and then. They are living in New York so my dad can be with my aunt Serenity and her husband my uncle Mokuba while she battles breast cancer and she is winning soon they believe that she will be in remission soon.

My Uncles Yugi and Yami are in Egypt showing their son Atem his father's past. While my Uncles Ryou and Bakura are in England where they live and they are raising their daughter Emily up there. I have met her couple of times as she looks innocence like her dad but she has her father's personally a dangerous combination if you ask me. My Uncles Malik and Marik they are living here in Japan and so do my Aunt Ishizu and my other Uncle Odion. They visit me and Mike about every week. Marik and Malik have a daughter and she is a handful. They have given her a Japanese name since Japan is now their home. Aiko is her name and she is like both her parents and when she gets older God help us all.

Many ask where my uncles children came from and I tell then that is a story upon itself and maybe one day I will tell it but not today.

The End.

**A/N: I hope that you all liked this story. It has been a handful to complete and I couldn't have done it with out my faithful reviewers and I would like to thanks those that have helped me in the processing of writing this fic.**

**Reviewers:**

**LadayVirgo1956**

**rubisora 181117**

**LupineLighting-Illusion Dragon**

**Bubbles of Helium**

**SetoxJoey4ever**

**Kath-Chan**

**Sacred Phoenix of Nephyts**

**Seto's Wifey**

**and**

**Journey Maker**

**P.S.: If any of you think that I should continue the story with that tells of the Yamis, their lights, and the children they have please let me know and I will write it only if you the reviewers want the story.**


End file.
